Corporate ''Fair Use'' Blacklist and Whitelist
It's no secret that companies have a hard time understanding what Fair Use is, especially on the internet, and especially on YouTube. So here's the deal, it's about time we had some knowledge of what companies are doing this dirty tactics, shooting first and asking questions, etc. Now let me make this clear: I am not telling you to boycott these companies, or do anything. This is just information about companies that you can do what you want with. It's most useful for critics like myself, or parody artists. Since I can't deal with all companies, I'm going to need as much information from other people as possible. There are 3 categories: companies that Don't exist, The Whitelist, and the Blacklist. * Companies that Don't Exist: There's some serious fraud going around on YouTube with people making false companies in order to steal ad revenue from other people's videos. If you are doing a fair use video you should know who made whatever you're reviewing or parodying; if not, such information is easily available on sources such imdb. Be careful because these guys do whatever they can to seem as official as possible, including making their names as close to a real company as possible. Blue Sky Studios made the Ice Age films. BlueSkyFilm does not exist. Do some research to see if they have a website or wikipedia page. If they don't, chances are they're not tech savvy enough to start making copyright claims on YouTube. * The Whitelist: Companies that do understand what Fair Use is. Let me be clear: just because your video gets matched third party identification or gets blocked, does not mean that the company doesn't understand fair use. Corporations want to protect their copyrights and robots do the matching. If you dispute the third party claim and it's released, or you appeal the reinstated claim (as that can also be done by robots) and their claim is released then for all intents and purposes they understand fair use. * The Blacklist: Companies that do not understand Fair Use. If they file a DMCA against your Fair Use parody or review, then they qualify under this list. All it takes is one false DMCA and they get placed on this list. Be warned when dealing with reviews covering products made/owned by these companies. Companies that wait 29 days before accepting or rejecting: * Indmusic Companies That Don't Exist: * BlueSkyFilm "Fair Use" Whitelist * BandaiChannel * Blood on the Dance Floor * Capcom * DHX Media * EA * IDOL * INgrooves * Kontor New Media * Lionsgate * MC for Warner Bros * Paramount_vfp * Sony Pictures Movies & Shows * Telltale Games * Triple Vision Record Distrobution * Valve * Videocopilot "Fair Use" Blacklist * Hasbro LLC * LTD * Merlin Essential Music * Ministry of Sound (UK) * The Orchard Music * PIAS * PlayNC * Rouetenote * Shock Entertainment * Sony Music Group * Square Enix * Universal Music Group * Warner Music Group Edit 1: Thank you Angry Joe, also a new category has been added for companies that wait until the deadline to decide whether or not to accept or reject your copyright appeal. Category:Miscellaneous